


Late Night Lay-ins

by avalone



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalone/pseuds/avalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a hard time going to bed, They thought watching some tv reruns would put them to sleep in no time, but they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Lay-ins

**Author's Note:**

> | Word Count: 2,108 | Phan Drabble, Fluff, (not really implied, but implied smut) | DIsclaimer: None (?); I, obviously, don’t own Dan or Phil |
> 
> Side Note: Yes, its another Drabble/Fluff, i’ve been in that kind of mood. Also, I'm kind of just copying and pasting these onto here from my tumblr, in case anyone stumbles across my blog and sees that.

~

Phil gazed at the clock, watching the hand tick methodically as it neared the next hour. The t.v. aired a rerun of an old show that Phil showed no interest in. He had his head laid on the back of the couch and rolled it to the side, looking down at a tired Dan. His head rested on Phil’s shoulder and his eyes were glazed over. He looked in the direction of the t.v., but it was clear that his thoughts were elsewhere. He sighed and directed his attention back to the t.v. Both were stuck in a limbo of wanting to sleep but not being able to. They decided to watch some t.v. to try and get them to fall asleep, but it obviously failed.

He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. There wasn’t much to watch other than reruns of old t.v. shows, news, and infomercials. Finally, he came across an old episode of the Great British Bake off. He set the remote next to him and suddenly remembered something that made his heart skip a beat. He was supposed to make something for Louise’s party. Everyone had to bring something, which Dan and Phil opted to bake cookies.

“Oh shh-iite.” Phil whispered, trying his best not to swear.

He stood up and dashed into his bedroom to grab his laptop. He then walked over to the kitchen and set the laptop on the counter. As he scrolled through the internet, Dan trudged into the kitchen, wincing at the bright exposure from the light. He glanced at Phil who was slightly hunched over, hovering over his laptop. He sighed and went up to him, greeting him by snaking his arms around Phil’s waist.

“Phil, honey, what are you doing?” Dan asked, planting a kiss on Phil’s cheek.

“I’m gonna bake.” He said, ignoring Dan’s gestures.

“At 3 am? Why don’t we just go to bed? We’re both tired as hell.” Dan said between kisses against Phil’s neck. Although, Phil seemed unfazed by Dan’s attempts to lure him into bed.

“Dan, they’re for Louise’s party tomorrow. We promised to bake something, remember?”

“How about we cancel and not bake?”

“She’ll probably show up on our doorsteps and drag us there. Plus we RSVP’d and everything. If you don’t want to help, that’s fine.” Dan’s arms left Phil’s waist and crossed over his body. Phil missed the warmth, but decided not to react as it will probably be the only way Dan will leave him alone.

Once he finally found the recipe, he started gathering the utensils. He heard Dan sigh and silently help. Phil hid his face away from the younger boy and smirked at his little victory. Although, he wasn’t quite looking forward to making cookies the rest of the night, or morning in this case.

“Next, put in two eggs.” Phil said, hearing Dan grab the carton from the fridge. Suddenly, he heard a sound Phil was all to familiar with. He glanced over at Dan who started making noises as he cracked the eggs. The brown haired boy licked his lips as he watched the yolk fall from the shell.

“I didn’t know you had a fetish for eggs.” Phil snorted and shook his head, looking back at the laptop screen. He heard Dan let out a ‘hmph’ and continued to put the ingredients in the bowl in silence.

It went okay so far. Dan would mix the ingredients while Phil told him what he needed to do. They would alternate between mixes since Dan was making some coffee for the two of them.

“Why don’t you do something for a change instead of telling me what to do?” Dan asked as he finished up rolling out the dough. Phil sipped a bit of his coffee before setting it down.

“You know I can’t roll out the dough as good as you.” Phil said, kissing Dan on the cheek.

“Your attempts are working as good as mine from earlier.” Dan retorted, though he continued to roll out the dough. Phil laughed and started to help by cutting out shapes from the dough.

They made tired attempts at making animals, but gave up halfway and left them as blobs instead. They laid them out on two trays, each containing both Dan and Phil’s craft work. As soon as Phil put them in the oven and closed it, Dan threw flour at him.

Phil shrieked, glaring at him, “Dan!”

Dan laughed loudly, his dimples became prominent. Phil decided that two could play at that game by grabbing a fistful of flour from a small bowl and throwing it him. Dan flinched and turned his head away, but wasn’t fast enough and ended up getting it all over his face. Dan made an 'o’ shape with his mouth before grinning evilly at Phil.

“Oh, it’s on.” Phil’s eyes widened and he immediately hid, yelping as he ducked.

He heard the flour hit the glass door, leaving a powder stain. He whipped his head around to face Dan and made a dash to the flour bag. He pressed his body against Dan and grabbed the bag, dumping most of the contents onto Dan’s head. Dan looked down and laughed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, all he saw was a whole pile of flour at his feet. He felt the flour on his neck slide down his shirt as he slowly lifted his head.

“Phil-” Before he could even process what had happened, his lips where taken over by Phil’s. Dan melted under the kiss, instinctively wrapping his arms around Phil’s necks and coursing his fingers through the older man’s jet black hair. Phil tilted his head slightly as he sucked on Dan’s top lip. He pulled Dan closer, his hands traveled from his waist down lower until-

“BEEP!”

Phil opened his eyes and pulled away, “Finally, they’re done!”

Dan groaned and leaned against the counter. Of course the perfect moment had to be ruined by a bloody oven timer. Dan watched as Phil slowly pulled the trays out and placed them on top of the oven. He dusted the flour off of himself as Phil set the timer for them to cool and sighed. The older boy brushed off any remaining flour from his body. Once he was done, they sat on the floor and waited, playing footsie and talking about whatever came into their minds.

“I’m just saying in the future, flying motorbikes would be a thing.” Phil said, raising his arms for emphasis.

“You don’t even know how to ride a bicycle properly and you want to fly through the air on a high-speed motorbike?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Phil could answer, the timer went off and he looked at the cookies. Dan got up and looked as well, watching Phil take one and bite into it.

“Hey, they don’t taste half bad.” Phil said, his eyes widening as he turned to Dan. Dan didn’t say anything and instead opened his mouth, indicating that he wanted a bite. Phil placed the cookie in his mouth and waited for a reaction. Dan uttered a small moan and was about to reach for another one when Phil grabbed his hand.

“We can’t have anymore. The rest is for the party.” Phil said as he placed them into some tupperwares and put them in the fridge.

He looked over at Dan’s direction and smiled. The younger boy looked absolutely adorable covered head to toe in flour. The edge of his messy curls were peppered with the powder making him look somewhat magical. He went up to Dan and stood in front of him, taking all of him in. Dan looked up at him with puppy eyes making Phil’s heart melt.

Phil kissed the tip of his nose and grabbed Dan’s hand, “Follow me.”

Dan tilted his head to the side, confused. He pulled him into the lounge and let go of his hand. He walked over to the iPod player, grabbing his phone and setting it on the mantel. He scrolled through his music until he found one that made his eyes light up. He hit play and walked up to Dan, extending a hand to him. Dan looked at it, his face confused more than ever until he heard the song.

Dan laughed gently, shaking his head, “You’re such a dork.”

“The best kind.” Phil whispered, smiling and slowly tilting his head to peck Dan on the cheek. He watched as Dan’s cheeks glowed bright red making him chuckle. Dan laid his head on Phil’s shoulder, quietly singing along to the song.

“Darling I, will, be loving you, till we’re 70.” Dan hummed the rest of the song as Phil quietly listened. He had such a good voice, Phil had to admit.

He listened intently, noticing how their breathing and heartbeats became syncopated. Their body’s swayed to the music as if their whole body had been consumed by it. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling him close as Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist. They laid their heads on each others shoulder’s, slowly rocking back and forth. At that moment, Phil decided that this was the best moment. No disruptions, no worries. Those were for tomorrow, even though technically it was tomorrow. Although, Phil couldn’t bring himself to care either way.

They continued to silently slow dance in the middle of their lounge, music gently playing in the background as they enjoyed the warmth they shared. Phil enjoyed the way their body’s for together like a puzzle piece, as cliche as that sounded. Although everything sounded like a cliche nowadays. As if displays of affection was something for movies. They song gently came to a stop, but Dan still cling to Phil and Phil cling to Dan.

“This night has been absolutely perfect.” Dan whispered into Phil’s shoulder.

“How about we end it with some cuddling on my bed?” Phil asked, lifting up Dan’s chin with his index finger so he could stare into his eyes. He laughed when the younger boy’s eyes lit up at the word 'cuddle’.

The older boy then swiftly picked up the younger boy and carry him up the stairs. They giggled as Phil kept losing his footing up the stairs and almost dropping Dan in a hurried attempt to get to bed. He gently pushed the door open with his foot, allowing access into Phil’s bedroom. He threw Dan onto the bed and jumped on right after. Phil landed lower than he intended and started to scooch up to wear Dan was.

Once he was able to get to eye-level with the younger boy, he slid his arm under his head to use as a pillow for elevation. Dan snorted and laughed, his dimples etching deep into his face. Phil laughed as well, his tongue sticking out a little bit. They sighed, Phil raising his hand to stroke his hand through Dan’s hair. He loved running his fingers through Dan’s hair, especially when it was curly.

“Why do you like playing with my hair so much?” Dan whispered.

“I don’t know, it’s just really nice and soft.” Phil replied in his morning voice, making Dan smile wider.

“Come here you big nerd.” Dan said, grabbing Phil’s face and smashing his lips onto his. Phil got slightly startled and lost his grip on Dan’s hair. Soon he got into the rhythm of the kiss and wrapped his fingers around Dan’s locks once more. Their heart beats slowed when they pulled away, their lips missing the warmth and taste of the others. They were both slightly swelled with a tinge of pink.

Dan smiled, placing a hand over Phil’s chest and wrapping his leg around Phil’s. Phil turned over to get more comfortable and wrapped his arms around Dan’s back, drawing circles along his arms. Dan smiled and closed his eyes, positioning his head in between Phil’s chin and chest. Phil started to absentmindedly draw circles on Dan and let his eyes wander to his clock. It read 6 a.m.

“You know, maybe we’ll just skip the party. Just this once.” Phil yawned. Dan lifted his head and looked up at Phil, smiling and kissing him on the lips. He re-positioned his head to its original placement.

“I love you.” Dan said, waiting for Phil’s response. He wondered if Phil had already fallen asleep.

“Mm, I love you too.” Phil managed to grumble. His voice barely made a whisper, but Dan still heard what he said. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, both of them having the biggest smile on their faces.

~


End file.
